In the arms of the enemy
by souna no hime
Summary: After killing all Akatsuki members, Itachi goes back to Konoha for a certain blonde shinobi. Only this time, he's not after him for power but for something unexpected... ItachixNaruto GaaraxOCxNeji ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

In the arms of the enemy  
Souna no Hime

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so please don't start throwing kunais and shurikens my way…or sue me for that matter...

A/N: gyaaaahhh! I shouldn't really be doing a new fic since I haven't finished the other one yet..but I just can't resist...gomene...o.0'

To my beta reader...thanks

Pairing/s: ItaNaru (major), GaaOCNeji

WARNING: Shounen ai (boy boy love) don't like it? DON'T READ IT... nuff said...

Summary: After killing all Akatsuki members, Itachi goes back to Konoha for a certain blonde shinobi. Only this time, he's not after him for power but for something unexpected…

" speaking "  
' thoughts '  
_flashback  
_(A/N)  
POV  
o0o change in scene

* * *

Itachi stands alone amidst the bloodfest he had just created. With one swift move he was able to wipe out all 8 Akatsuki members, including Kisame. Slowly he began walking away with a smirk plastered on his face. Inside he was happy.. content..at peace. The smirk slowly turned into a smile. Itachi knew he hasn't smiled this sincerely eversince he committed the now known 'Uchiha murder', and this caused the renegade ninja to smile even wider at the thought of the person who has done this to him. Then he turns to the direction of the village he left years ago, in search of a certain shinobi.

o0o

"I WANT RAMEN!" a familiar loud mouth shinobi exclaimed as he entered Ichiraku restaurant.

"Shut up Naruto you're too loud!" a pink haired kunoichi who followed Naruto from behind shouted.

Naruto laughed louder as he sat at one of the tables.

"Yo Naruto, you seem happy today. What's the ocassion?" a boy with a dog on his head asked from another table.

"Got yourself a girlfriend?" another boy with shades asked.

"Iie Kiba, Shino..i'm just happy..that's all.." Naruto replied, 'for some strange reason I'm happy..and foran even stranger reason it has something to do with….waaahh what the hell am I thinking? He's off to kill me for crying out loud!'

"Hey dobe..move." a cold yet familiar monotone of a voice snapped Naruto back to reality. He looked beside him and saw the Uchiha hovering over him carrying a tray with a bowl of ramen in his hand.

"Stop calling me 'dobe' you bastard!" Naruto exclaimed as he moved to give space for the raven haired boy.

"Only if you stop being one and if you stop calling me 'bastard' " Sasuke replied as he stuffed ramen into his mouth.

Naruto was about to say some witty reply when he looked at his comrade-slash-rival-slash-bestfriend again and stared in shock as he realized something, 'wait a second..Sasuke DOESN'T EAT ramen..he HATES ramen..he said so himself'

_Their training was over the moment Kakashi-sensei left with a 'poof'' and Naruto was off to get his daily dose of ramen. He asks Sakura if she wanted to join him but the big foreheaded shinobi shrugged him off to cling on Sasuke's arm. He sighed and decided to ask Sasuke 'maybe Sakura will come if he comes' he thought._

"_Ne Sasuke...want to join me at Ichiraku's? we'll eat ramen!" Naruto asked._

_The raven haired shinobi looked at him with his icy death glare and replied in his usual monotone of a voice,_

"_I don't eat ramen…I hate ramen…too much sodium is bad for you dobe."_

_Naruto sighed and just waved goodbye to his friends as he makes his way to Ichiraku._

"Ne Sasuke..i thought you didn't.." Naruto was cut off when Sasuke threw him a shut-your-mouth-or-die glare.

'I guess I'll ask him later..' Naruto said to himself as he started eating his ramen.

o0o

"Itachi-niki, why are we going back to Konohagakure?" a girl with bright red hair tied in a high ponytail (think Battousai) asked as she followed the black haired missing nin closely.

". . ."

"Itachi-niki, why are we going back to Konoha?" the girl asked again.

". . ."

The girl stopped walking and started stomping her feet on the ground,

"I i i i i –t a a a a –c h i i i i – n i i i i- k i i i i !" she whined.

Itachi stopped walking, sighed and replied,

"Because..."

The red head's face suddenly lightened up as she ran closer to her brother,

"…I…" Itachi continued.

The girl's light orange eyes glistened with anticipation,

"…want…"

Inside, the girl was going wild, waiting for the rest of her brother's reply…

". . ."

"You want what aniki!" the girl finally exclaimed.

Itachi turned around and grinned,

"Ramen"

The girl fell on the ground anime-style and sweatdropped.

"Anou Itachi-niki…you killed all Akatsuki memebers just so you can have Konoha's Ramen? You think the villagers would forgive you just like that?Now that the Sandaime is dead...they'll never understand..." The girl asked after recovering from what her brother just said, her last few words trailing.

Itachi's grin slowly faded into a smile, a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless and replied,

"I know it won't be easy Yayaomo-koi…but I'll try…by all means I'll try."

Then he turned around and continued walking.

"But what about Sasuke-niisan? Do you think he'll be okay? I mean. He hated you all his life..he won't be…"

The redhead paused for awhile not knowing what else to say as her brother stops walking again. A minute of silence passed before Itachi turned to face his favorite sibling and replied,

"I'll leave Sasuke to you…make him forgive me…make him understand...ne Sayumi?"

With that Itachi smiled genuinely before he started walking again.

Sayumi's POV 

Aniki has changed. I know he has. Ramen huh? Ch…I owe that kitsune big time…because of him Itachi-niki reverted back to his old self. He's smilling, grinning and probably, soon I'll be hearing him laugh again. Not his supid evil laugh of doom, but the laugh that used to make me and Sasuke-niisan feel safe and at peace…….

Sasuke…tch...it'll be tough to make him forgive and trust aniki…again…but I'll try…oh hell I'll try…if he doesn't…then I would just have to make his life miserable….(mental evil laugh)

"Ne Yayaomo-koi, why are you still standing there? And why are you grinning mischievously?" the older Uchiha asked.

Sayumi flashed him her sweetest smile and replied,

"Oh nothing aniki. Let's go!"

Then she runs to her brother's side.

o0o

* * *

A/N okay that was a bit stupid..anyway..please-please-please review! and don't worry i'll finish my two fics...i already have things in mind..(now if only i could put it down into words..ehe..) the next chapter would be Sayumi's profile so there won't be any confusion as to who she is..i'm not a fan of foreshadowing so..yeah...ehe..o.O'

Oh and don't be confused yayaomo and sayumi are one person..yayaomo-koi is what itachi calls her when he's playing sweet..he calls her sayumi when he means business..

Bleh..i really should post that character profile now..o.O'

Thanks to Naaja for correcting me...i was confused wether it was itakaru or ichiraku..as the first version showed i went with the former..even my beta reader didn't know which was which..maybe i should get a new beta reader...ahahahaa..just kidding maia! Well, again thank you soooo much for the correction! Greatly appreciated..


	2. Chapter 2

In the arms of the enemy  
Souna no Hime

Disclaimer: i don't anything but my brain that's currently on strike..o.O'

A/N: i'm having a hard time putting my ideas into words..is it possible if i just tell you the whole story in bulleted form / outline form? Ahahahahahaha! Just kidding..i'll try very hard...

I'm really sorry if i wasn't able to update even if it was our sem break..my grandmother dragged me to singapore for three weeks.. so..yeah..really sorry..chapter 2 anyone..? ehe..:sweatdrop:

maia...thanks

oh yeah..sasuke's a bit OOC here..don't worry he'll be back to his normal stoic self next chapter...

Pairing/s: ItachixNaruto, GaaraxOCxNeji

WARNING: Shounen ai (boy boy love) don't like it? DON'T READ IT... nuff said...please don't flame because of this because i already warned you..so yeah..hit the back button if you're allergic to this kind of story..o.O'

Summary: After killing all Akatsuki members, Itachi goes back to Konoha for a certain blonde shinobi. Only this time, he's not after him for power but for something unexpected…

" speaking "  
' thoughts '  
_flashback  
_(A/N)  
POV  
o0o change in scene

* * *

"Ah-ah-achoo!"

"Catching a cold bastard?" Naruto asked.

"shut-up dobe.(1)" Sasuke replied without looking at the blonde.

"(sigh) I'm not even going to argue with you anymore, call me dobe for all i care..sheez!" Naruto exlaimed as he walked ahead of Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked in surprise, Naruto never gives up. Sasuke picked up his pace to catch up with Naruto.

"What you're problem?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired of arguing that's all."

"You? Tired of arguing? Are you sick or something?" Sasuke asked as he laid a ahnd on Naruto's forehead. (oops..gomen..naruto's wearing his hina-ate on his neck..XP)

Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away and said,

"I'm fine Sasuke, just drop it already."

"You're mad." Sasuke remarked as he rubbed his hand.

"No I'm not." Naruto replied.

"Yes you are." Sasuke argued.

"I said No."

"I said Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Dammit Sasuke i said yes!"

"Ha! Gotcha! So why are you mad dobe?"

Naruto was about to shout when he realized his error. He blushed and walked faster. Sasuke noticed this and walked faster as well.

"Wait up dobe!"

Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke,

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question!" Sasuke asked confused.

"Why did you eat ramen? I thought you don't eat ramen? I thought you hate ramen!"

Sasuke blinked once, twice then he started laughing,

"That's all?"

Naruto blushed and said yes.

Sasuke controlled his laughter and replied,

"I ate ramen because i want to know what makes you love it so much."

"And why is that?"

Sasuke returned to his serious self and replied,

"Because i love you."

o0o

"Ah-ah-achoo!"

"Cold aniki(2)?" Sayumin asked.

"No Yayaomo-koi, i'm okay."

"You know, people say that when you sneeze for no apparent reason, someone suddenly thought of you or remembered you. Don'tcha wanna think it was the ramen boy who thought of you, ne aniki?"

Itachi turned birght red as Sayumi giggled when she realized she could tease her older brother the whole trip back to Konoha.

* * *

(1) dobe-dead last

(2) aniki-older brother

* * *

A/N: What's with all the sneezing? Haha:D

Ack! That was really stupid..more stupid than the first one..sheez..im getting worsewith this..oh well next chapter will be POV's of the characters. And yes it's still ItaNaru..so don't fret..


	3. Profile: Uchiha Sayumi

A/N: ahahaha! I forgot to put this up first before the second chapter..oh well..like i said..here's sayumi's profile..:P

* * *

Uchiha Sayumin

aka: Yayaomo-koi (Itachi) ; Doujyu-chan (Sasuke) ; Sayu-chan (Naruto) ; Sayumin-sama (Gaara/Neji) ; Yumi-chan (everybody)

age: 13

status?

history:

She's Sasuke's twin sister. Itachi took her with him when he left Konoha. Itachi created a double of his sister to make the people think that she died with the rest of the Uchiha clan. He also created a special genjutsu to change Sayumi's physical appearance.

Sayumi's fake appearance has a long bright red hair tied in a high ponytail (think Battousai) and has light orange eyes. When in her real form, she looks alot like Sasuke. When she was already old enough to perform and dispell the genjutsu on her own, she takes away the 'mask' once a year to cut her hair just like Sasuke's, she's twisted that way...XP no just kidding..she says she wanted her real form to look like her brother, so when she looks at the mirror, she'll see the face of a brother she misses so much.

Unlike her aniki, she's not classified as a missing nin because of two reasons. One, she's suppose to be dead, remember? And second, she's not considered a ninja of any hidden village, not even a gennin since she never really graduated form any academy. However, her skills can equal any jounin/anbu because Itachi trained her personally eversince they left Konohagakure, and all her life she didn't do anything BUT train. And because Itachi brought her with him, she took it upon herself to share with Itachi's mission. What it is, i'm not gonna tell..bleh :p

Now you're probably wondering why the hell Itachi took her with him...well..she happens to be Itachi's favorite sibling and could not just bring himself into killing his beloved "yayaomo-koi".

* * *

A/N: for those who recognizes the name and two of my character's nicknames..yes..she is named after Michishige Sayumin of Morning Musume..i also used two of her nicknames, namely, yayaomo and doujyu..so please don't sue..she's just my favorite member of MoMusu and i just love her name and her nicknames..that's all..ja ne! 


End file.
